The thin line between justice and vengeance
by Ildreen Love
Summary: What is justice? Who defines it? Is there any justice left in this breaking world? I want justice and I won't stop until I get it. For you, for me, for everyone that cried in front of your gravestone. Those who did this to you will pay. That I promise


**The thin line between justice and vengeance.  
By **Ildreen Love

* * *

What is justice? Were can you find it? Who defines it? Is there any justice left in this breaking world?  
I want justice and I won't stop until I get it. For you, for me, for everyone that cried in front of your gravestone. I know no matter what I do I won't get you back, I won't make this pain in my heart any better and he nightmares that still hunt me won't go away, for that is my punishment. But those who did this to you will pay. They have no consciousness to make then spend sleepless nights hearing your dying words, but I swear I'll make sure they get their punishment.

* * *

The blood was sliding slowly between his fingers, it's warm sticky feeling making it's way to the ground. The smell, and the color filled his senses, making him dizzy. Empty eyes stared at him, and the sound of a far ambulance resounded in his ears.

Without being able to hold any longer, he screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tohma Seguchi, the head and president of the NG Corporation looked at the files in his desk and smiled. The two men couldn't be more different from each other, but this time he was sure it would work. After spending the last three years trying to catch the leader of a dangerous gang he was ready to make his move, and now that Eiri, his favorite agent, was back, it was the perfect time. As for the other, despite his youth he was already a valuable member and his special abilities would make it easier for him to infiltrate into the leader's close circle. The only trouble now was to convince them to work together.

Revolving in the past of them wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it was unavoidable... the boy wouldn't be hard to handle, it was the blond one who could be a real challenge...

At that moment the phone rang, and he sighed before closing the files and answering.

"Yes?"

"Ah! Seguchi-san, Eiri-san... I tried to stop him but..."

"Don't worry Asakune-san, I was expecting him. Please, don't let anyone interrupt us".

Tohma hanged the phone and prepared himself for what was coming, his trademark smile ready. The door was basically kicked open and a tall blond man entered, his whole body so tense and his eyes so furious it almost made the president's smile falter. 'Eyes like a demon' he though, remembering why many feared the man standing in front of him: his golden eyes flashed with barely contained anger and showed that behind his good looks, Eiri was capable of murder.

For a moment none of them spoke, before the blond agent started yelling.

"I don't want or need a fucking partner!"

After giving him a calculating look, Tohma smiled widely again. "And why is that, again?"

Aside from a murderous look directed to him, there was no answer, so he proceeded. "If you don't have a valid reason, there's nothing to do about it".

"You know very well what my reasons are Tohma, so don't mess with me, I'm not one of your freaking toys. And I work better on my own".

Conveniently Tohma ignored the provocation and focused more on the subtle trace of pain the other's voice had given away.

"I don' disagree Eiri, but this is a mission for two. You know how important it's to catch that bastard, we can't mess it just for a whim of yours".

"So you are sending a novice to do it! I won't baby-sit that brat!"

"... yeah, he's just a kid isn't he?" Tohma's seriousness took Eiri by surprise, "he sure looks young and naive, but let me tell you Eiri, looks can be more than deceiving, specially with him".

"There are others more trained, that would work better with me."

Tohma smirked and try not to laugh about it. Eiri was not only feared by his enemies, but by the members of his own team, his reputation of a cold-hearted bastard expanding to branches of the Corporation overseas. Still, seeing the other man had stopped yelling he gave him the photo from the file.

"You know better than anyone that guy's taste, and this boy fits perfectly by his looks and abilities".

Eiri stared at the photo of the 20 year old boy, his brown hair, big purple eyes and sweet smile staring back. He looked more like a high school student than an agent for a crime fighting organization. Sure, Tohma would never use a boy like this is he didn't think he was ready but he had made mistakes before and Eiri wasn't sure he wanted to suffer the consequences again.

"Find someone else then. I won't work with him".

Tohma raised an eyebrow before nodding. "If you really want that..." Eiri smiled smugly, "I'll find someone to replace you then."

"What! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"You are the best agent I've got, but to find and train someone that can take his role could take months and we don't have that much time. It'll be a lot easier to find another partner for him".

The blond agent looked at him incredulous. He had been tracking that gang for quite a while now, gathering information and staying hot on their tracks as they moved around in the country. It was HIS prey, and nothing, not even having to work with a brat like Shindou Shuichi, would change that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Please come back again!"

A boy with bright pink hair waved at the last customer with a smile, getting ready to close up for the day. The job at the ice cream store was not that bad, but it had been a long week of summer and he was more than ready to go home.

He changed his uniform and grabbed his bag before a deep voice with a foreigner accent made him turn around.

"Closing already?"

"K-san! It's been so long! I had no idea you were back. What are you doing here?"

"Hohoho! I was send to pick an important person, but all I found was a boy with the name of... what is it now?"

"Keitaro Wan" The boy smiled at him brightly before turning the lights off. "To NG then? I though I was on hold 'till something good came up".

"Believe me kiddo. This'll be good".

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

OMG. I've been away for so long... I apologize deeply to everyone who's been waiting for me to move my ass and start writing, specially to Ashley.  
Why it took so long? Well, my freaking muses abandoned me and I all tried to write came up as crap. Pure simple crap.  
Anyway, I hope this will make it better somehow, though I'm sure it'll take more than this to get back on track.

**Dedicated to Ashley.**


End file.
